fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
FvF episode 11
'Fred wins immunity ' Hemmer: Tonights going to be a huge vote, it's been in the back of our mind for a very long time to take out Bennett, he's kind of a shady guy he's almost flipped on us before we only hear bad stuff about him, he's dangerous and looking back I think we could of benefited from voting Bennett out earlier and maybe keeping Mikey B around, but Bennett thinks he's been part of this but he's not no trusts him and I mean especially after this vote we are deep in this game, and I don't want to be deep with such a giant wildcard as Bennett I mean there is 6 days left, I got the future final 3 voting this way me Fred and Jason and of course Bill who hates Bennett and that's all we need I've let Pellar in on the plan because I like him but he's not essential to the plan Fred: Damn I beat Hemmer for immunity, I beat Hemmer once and now I have to do it again, It's my time to strike, I love Hemmer but I'm not going to an end here with freakin Hemmer and Hemmer has the ability to win the rest of the immunities, so I need to cut him down tonight, the first thing I did was make an alliance with Bobby and Bennett because they are two guys I can beat without doubt in the end and Bobby will go with me and Bennett wants to save his ass, so that's 3 and me and Jason are tight and he's a smart player and will go with me rather then Hemmer and I mean I've told Pellar what's up because he's a good guy and if I can control his vote why not right, only Bill and Hemmer are left out and that doesn't matter, so sorry Hemmer you are still the man but I'm the main man Bobby: I am in the perfect position right now, I'm the last fan standing and all these favourites are so afraid of eachother that they want to cut eachothers throats right now. I had Bennett come to me and make an alliance and like an hour later Fred came to me and made an alliance so that is a powerful 3 between us and Fred can rangle in Jason and Pellar will join us with the numbers and the target the best part Hemmer, the guy just has this aura about him an aura of he is the man, and everyone will vote for the man to win, so the man needs to get voted out, and voted out tonight Jason: Hemmer is going for Bennett, Fred and Bennett are going for Hemmer and I'm not an idiot, Fred thinks he's god gift to the world when it comes to smarts and I know Fred will cut me and he has a powerful alliance with Bobby and Bennett because he knows he can beat them in the end so if I vote Hemmer I'm on the bottom of this alliance and hell could go at six, and while I have no intention to go to the end with Hemmer I can always cut him at five or four, and I know Bill wants to get rid of Bennett I want to get rid of Bennett so my day mostly consisted of telling Pellar how dangerous Bennett and Fred are and how that three will take everyone down if he votes with them, so It's got to be Bennett tonight. Hemmer knows nothing of what is happening but he will know soon enough Bennett: I'm not an idiot Bobby is the biggest goat in this game I want to allign with him, because I can beat him, and I found out Fred is not an idiot, because Fred did the same exact thing I did allign with Bobby even though he was probobly seen as the next go, and I want to play with Fred because last season I made the enemy against the other smart player that being Rob, and it didn't end well for me so right now me Fred and Bobby are a tight 3 but Jason thinks he's in with Fred and Pellar said he's voting with us and honestly f*** Bill he's been trying to vote me out since day 1, Hemmer is trying to get rid of me tonight and Hemmer is gone tonight and the best part is he has no idea Bill: I've been getting frustrated that Bennett has not been voted out yet when it's clear he should of he's dangerous, and Jason has been promising promising and promising he's good soon enough and finally Jason has come through to me tonight it's Bennett Jason has promised me he's putting his name down and now I'm tighter with Hemmer and this could end very well for me Pellar: I'm the swing vote plain and simple on one side I have what I call Team Hemmer and Jason vs. Team Fred and Bennett and I have Jason just barking down my throat going Bobby Fred and Bennett are unbreakable you will go at four join them take out Bennett but I'm not sure where I stand with Jason in an alliance but I feel like Bennett is really shady and dangerous but not in a jury vote because people don't really like him but Hemmer is going to win this game in a final situation and who knows he could easily win the next 3 immunities. So I don't know what the hell to do I feel like both spots cons are overpowering then pros so this vote is very important and hopefully I make the right decision Hemmer final words I don't know who voted me out, it was probobly the best move for them, because I was the fearless leader of this tribe leading them into the war and now they want to be the top guy and I hope they all cut there throats doing it like they did to me